Lord Loss luvs Grubbs?
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: Dervish finds some disturbing letters to Grubbs from the one and only Lord Loss Not for the little ones WARNING:SLASH. Oneshot-SS


**_OK I came up with another funny. But its not for children and can sound quite rude. Enjoy. I LOVE YOU GRUBBS GRADY!!!_**

* * *

**_'Love' Letters?_**

_Dervish was walking past his nephews room when he stuck his head in to ask if he wanted anything before he went out with Meera for a drink._

_Grubbs wasnt in but there was a stange box Dervish had never seen before. He went over, thinking there was no harm in taking a peak. Opening the wodden box he saw a white envolope._

_Frowning he picked it up and put the box down, then flipped it open and slipped the letter out. it was on crystal white paper and the writting was a blood red colour._

**Dear Grubitsch **

**I wanted to thank you again for helping with my balls**

**they have never felt so nice in my whole life.**

**I enjoyed your company a lot. It was freezing**

**and I felt a lot warmer with you under the covers.**

_Gawping dervish dropped the paper and slid to the bed, no way, he thought to himself. looking back he picked it up and continued to read the disturbing letter for there enimie._

**And also I know how you got tired and needed rest**

**so i appreciated it when you gave a quick**

**blow before you feel asleep-**

_There was a knock but Dervish was too shocked to notice, but did hear the voices, he jumped from the bed, shoved the letter back and ran into the closet to hide._

_"...So we should be safe" came Grubbs' voice_

_"Good this would be very awkward" said the one and only lord loss_

_"I know I would probably die" the door opened and they came in._

_Dervish heard there footsteps as they made it to the bed. Lord Loss must have done something to Grubbs because he yelled_

_"Not yet its still really sore from last night from under the covers" Grubbs squeaked_

_"Aww well I tend to go a little rough" Lord Loss said_

_"I know, I was out of breath by the end" Grubbs laughed_

_Dervish was going to throw up he knew it. How could he. His own nephew. AND LORD LOSS OF ALL PEOPLE!_

_"My cheeks hurt from blowing so much" Lord Loss sighed, there was a rubbing sound_

_"Dont do it like that. Do it this way. Here let me do it" Grubbs offered_

_Dervish gaged and covered his mouth and eyes..._

_"That feels nice... Your good at that. Have you done it before?"_

_"Yeah of course a dozen times. Sometimes I'm paid"_

_"How much do you charge?"_

_"Depends what spot. Extra for the delecate areas"_

_"Can you do mine?"_

_"Sure... How does this feel?"_

_"Ohh that feels so good" Lord Loss groaned_

_Dervish was going to faint then and there, this was so gross, this could not be happening. No no no no no no no no no._

_"Oh you've done it too much I am getting wet" lord loss said_

_"Me too here lemme slip this off" there was clothes being rustled_

_"Thats gotten big, let me feel it" more noises "Hows that feel?"_

_"Ahh that feels good"_

_Dervish suddenly couldnt hold it and threw up violently on the floor, puke seeping out the bottom. Suddenly it was silent and the bed creaked, then silence._

_Lord Loss pulled the door open, his backwas wet with massage cream and so was Grubbs' discarded shirt._

_"What the hell"_

_"Dervish?" Grubbs asked_

_"Are you in a relationship with Lord Loss!?" he raored_

_"What!?" he yelled "No!"_

_"Then whats this about?" he snapped shoveing the letter in front of him "Huh?"_

_"Ohhh" Grubbs began laughing "Lord Loss that sounds so wrong!"_

_"Where let me see" Lord Loss read through it __"Oh my! I honestly didnt notice when I wrote it!"_

_"Dervish its not what it sounds like" Grubbs laughed "by balls he means tenis balls. i fixed them for him and they felt a lot more softer than normal. We got_ _under the covers because we where cold, he lost his heating"_

_"Also I had a few matressed that needed to be hand blown up and I was tired, Grubitsch offered to do them for me"_

_"What about what I heard from here?" he asked. They had lost faces so he told them what he heard and what he thought they meant_

_"Oh" they laughed then Lord Loss said "Grubitsch bruised himself on a bar I had under my covers, I grabbed his shoulder to move him. and it hurt him"_

_"As for the being rough, he tried to rub the bruise, but it just hurt more, the blowing was the matressed again"_

_"My back was sore and Grubitsch has been giving masuses to earn money. __The massage cream got me and his shirt wet so he took it off" he shrugged_

_"So... you two arent... like... dating?" Dervish asked awkwardly_

_"No" they laughed_

_"Oh well then" he blushed then frowned "Why are you doing this with Grubbs then?"_

_"We settled a truce for every saturday" he shrugged_

_"Well..." he coughed uncomfortably "I... Um... better go"_

_Dervish left shaking his head, laughing to himself, how could he have been dumb enough to believe Grubbs would have sex with Lord Loss._

_**MEANWHILE BACK WITH LORD LOSS AND GRUBBS**_

_Grubbs deflated and lay down, Lord Loss smirked at him and lay next to the boy he used to be enimies with._

_"Close one hey?" Grubbs sighed_

_"Very" he smirked, waving a hand at the door and leaning over his new lover..._

* * *

THE END

lol random and odd but fun doing with me mates!


End file.
